This disclosure relates to guiding flow through a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a guide vane arrangement.
A gas turbine jet engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section, and may also include a fan section. Air entering the fan section (if present) and then the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high temperature high pressure gas which upon expansion through the turbine section produces the shaft power required to drive the compressor and the fan sections. Some gas turbine engines incorporate struts in an inlet case which are used to provide radial support to bearings which allow rotation of one or more shafts of the engine.